


【翻译】 RSVP 【铁鹰】 DsAU

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony没有意识到Clint是一个Sub，直到其余的复仇者搬进复仇者大厦的两个月后。而且这只是因为有一天他进入Clint的房间，想要让他测试一些新箭头时，Clint竭尽所能，直到他晕倒在Tony的怀里。<br/>题目：RSVP：Reply, if you please. 收到请回复</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】 RSVP 【铁鹰】 DsAU

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [RSVP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675173) by [resonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae). 



> 1、本文有寡鹰基鹰暗示  
> 2、原文5565词，中文大概有1w  
> 3、因为没有拿到授权，所以大家低调，低调  
> 4、只是给同好共享，所以没有捉虫，也没有字字对译，有些地方能读的我就随便意译了，用词什么的，能多口语化我就多口语化，液  
> 5、大假设：因为对DS的英语用词没有基础，于是我就假设：  
> “Down”指“Sub进入服从状态”  
> “Back up”指“Sub脱离服从状态”  
> “Drop”指“Sub因为激素问题陷入休克的迷失状态”

    Tony没有意识到Clint是一个Sub，直到其余的复仇者搬进复仇者大厦的两个月后。而且这只是因为有一天他进入Clint的房间，想要让他测试一些新箭头时，Clint竭尽所能，直到他晕倒在Tony的怀里。

    “怎么......Clint？”Tony把他抱在怀里的箭头扔在地上，好让他能把Clint抱起来。Clint正在他怀里颤抖，发出无意义的低吟。“Jarvis，通知Bruce。他怎么了？”

    “他....他正在进入迷失状态，Sir。”

    Tony事后并不想承认，不过当时他的确用了整整一分钟来理解这句话。

    “什么？！”他的嘴唇发干，“Clint他..Clint他是一个Sub？！”

    “的确如此，Sir。他的激素水平与一个Sub陷入迷失状态的状态吻合。”

    Tony决定待会儿再来纠结这件事。他把那些箭头踢进了房间，悄悄关上门，然后把Clint移到了床上。Clint发颤得更严重了，Tony咒骂了一声。

    “Hey,hey,Clint，看着我。”

    Clint并没有这么做，而是小声地呻吟并摇了摇头。

    Tony把他坚定的手托在了Clint的后颈并按摩着它，坚定得像是在下令一样，又不会太有侵略性。“看着我，Clint。这才是个好孩子。”

    Clint的颤抖渐渐缓和了下来，不过还紧绷着身子。

    “你有多久没有被Dom正确地引导进入服从状态了？”

    Clint呻吟了一下，不过Tony的另一只手轻柔地揉着他的脸颊。Clint靠向了他的手。

    “我莫有，”Clint口齿不清地试图回答，“在Loki之前。”

    “在......天啊！”Tony并不知道任何一个可以坚持超过一个月不进入服从状态的Sub，儿Loki已经离开超过三个月了。他决定迟点儿再问这个。

    “听着我。你可以听到我吗？”

    Clint再次点了点头。Tony拽下了他的裤子和靴子。他知道Sub在进入状态后会异常敏感，所以没有进入状态的Sub会喜欢紧身的衣裤。

    在Tony再次举起手的时候，Clint依偎到他怀里，开心地叹息着。

    “Jarvis,他还好吗？”

    “激素水平显现出一个正常的下降，而不是急剧下降，Sir。”

    Tony发出了个解脱的叹息。他不用多久就知道了进入状态的Clint是什么样子的。Clint喜欢拖着他后颈的有力的手，喜欢扰乱他头发的温柔的手指，温和的命令而不是强力的。绝大多数Sub在进入状态后会变得淫乱并开始求着被操——事实上，这才是一般把Sub带进入状态的途径。不过Clint和他们不一样。（Tony不知道是该遗憾还是该松一口气。）

    Clint也喜欢抓住什么东西。他攀住Tony的手肘、他的衬衫、他的肩膀、任何他可以把手放上去的东西。当然，他并没有什么力气，因为他进入了状态，他的手指甚至在颤抖着，但Tony拉住了它们，这让Clint发出了愉悦的叹息。

    “等等，停下。”当Tony看到Clint的眼睛要闭上，呼吸要停止的时候，他说“你不能睡着，Clint，你会迷失的。”

    Tony知道最容易让Sub迷失方法就是当他进入状态后睡着。他尝试着坐起来，以使Clint保持清醒，不过Jarvis突然打断了他们。

    “啊，Sir，Agent Romanoff is.......”

    然后Natasha就这么空降了下来。Tony盯着她。

    “让他睡。”Natasha说。

    这让Tony拉下了脸。

    “这是他脱离状态的方法。一旦他醒来，他就脱离状态了。”

    Tony盯着Clint，不过他试图钻进他怀里，并最终重新开始呼吸。

    “你认真的？”Tony依旧拉长着脸，“这极其危险。”

    Natasha并没有回答她。她俯视着钻进Tony怀里，松松地环着他的腰的Clint，撅起了嘴。

    “照顾好他。”她只说了这句话，并在Tony可以说些什么之前离开了。

    Tony准备晚点要去修理一下Jarvis。Coulson曾经黑过它，而Natasha可以四处逛，直到最后一分钟才会被注意到。他怀疑任何拥有神盾科技或是Natasha和Coulson的智商的人也能这样。但不是现在。

    现在，他用了好几个小时来阅读Clint的档案。Clint在他的档案中登记的身份是Dom。Tony并不奇怪。他尽其所能地挖掘着资料，不过哪里都没有Clint还被登记为Sub时的资料。Tony猜Clint一有机会就清除了这些记录。

    他一条胳膊枕在Clint下面，好让他可以同时拿着StarkPad并抱着Clint。Clint发出了呓语但并没有醒来。Tony保持着姿势，直到Clint翻身并轻轻地呻吟。

    “你醒了吗？”Tony带着Clint并不会醒来的恐惧问到。

    不过Clint像是猫一样轻轻挠了他，并开心地发出鼻音。

    “是的。”他向上偷瞄了Tony一眼，“你...你觉得还好吗？”

    Tony皱眉说：“你是说我我觉得引导一个完全顺从的Sub进入状态这件事还好吗？”

    Clint大笑着把自己的脸埋进了Tony的怀里。Tony为了下次相处把Clint解除状态后喜欢抱抱的事儿写进了日程。如果还有下次的话。

    “为什么你这么久都没有进入过服从状态呢？”Tony决定单刀直入。而他认为Clint没有露出退缩的表情是个好的开始。“Natasha听看起来并不介意引导你，而听起来她也这么干过。”

    Clint好一会儿没有发出声音，然后他揉了揉他的太阳穴。

    “这很辛苦，”他小声地说，“自从Loki这么做之后。这感觉就像.....就像我迷失了。你看，我曾经迷失过。我可以通过睡眠恢复，虽然那像狗屎一样糟糕，我没有试过，我也永远不想再试一次了。”

    Clint的声音越来越小。“而且我曾经在对抗Loki的过程中熬过来了，只是....当我从那种状态恢复的时候，我没有，操，我......”Clint颤抖着，声音越来越小。

    Tony从没有见过这么脆弱的Clint，这令他很担忧。

    “你相信我吗？”Clint像是看着个弱智一样看着他。好吧，Tony承认他从未被这么看着锅，他选择无视它。

    “我能引导你进入服从状态。每个月。你今天很享受它，不是吗？然后我们会找到其他能让你脱离服从状态的方法的。说真的，你今天吓着我了。”

    Clint盯着他，“我......我不是那种需要性爱的Sub，Tony。你不能从我身上得到那个。”

    说实在的，Tony觉得自己被冒犯了。

    “你是我的朋友，Clint。我不是为了和你上床，”当Clint的脸变红的时候，他笑了，“我每个月会用抽出好几个小时来抱抱你。这也是在让我休息。”  
  


————

    这种安排实际上还不错。

    Tony第一次的时候一直到处找人，而Clint开心地出现了。

    其他人一个接一个地发现Clint是个Sub，不过这并没有改变任何事。Steve依旧会和Clint进行搏击练习，然后狠狠地打他屁股；Thor其实不太明白Dom和Sub是什么；而Bruce依旧用谦逊的眼神看着所有人。

    一天，当Clint在恢复后用他的鼻子蹭着Tony的肩膀时，Tony小心翼翼地问：“你为什么在进入服从状态后并不想要来一发呢？我以为所有Sub在进入状态后都会很想要。”

    Clint僵住了。Tony觉得自己糟透了。然后Clint坐了起来，背绷得笔直。

    不，不要走，Tony想要大喊。但他只是把手温柔地绕过Clint的脖子，小心地摩挲着。

    最终Clint的背还是放松了下来，然后发出了被击败了的笑声。他扑腾一下睡了回去，压在了Tony的身上，把他肺里的空气都挤了出来他，他们两人笑成一团，Tony的手环住了Clint的肩膀。

    “你可能已经知道了。”Clint说。他有好一会儿没有在说话，而Tony只是安静地等着。最后Clint颤抖着叹了一口气。

    "我第一次迷失，是在我还在马戏团的时候。那里有个Dom，而当他发现，他...他......”Clint重重地吞咽了一下，“他在引导我进入服从状态后强暴了我又丢下了我。我被丢在那儿整整72小时，直到我的Barney最后在观众里找到一个愿意帮忙的Dom把我带了回来。她想去报警，不过Barney求她不要。我不是很记得，因为，我......”（2）

    Tony打断了他，咒骂到：“妈的，Clint，”他把Clint拉进了个结实的怀抱，“妈的，我并不想......操，我很抱歉。我会补偿你的。”

    Clint震惊地在他胸前眨了眨眼。Tony可以感觉到他的睫毛蹭过他的肩膀。

    “什么？你什么都没做。”

    “对，不过一个Dom这么做了，而这并不公平。我们大多数都不是那样的。”

    他可以感受到Clint靠着他的肩膀翻了个白眼。

    “我知道你们大多数都不这样。我见过‘大多数的’你们了，像是那位相信着15岁的少年并拯救了一个13岁少年又不求回报，还关心我们的安宁的女士，像是Nat，像是Fury，像是Coulson，像是Hill，像是这个队伍里除了Thor的所有人。也不是说Thor不是个好人，只是他并不是个Dom。像是Pepper。你知道的，所有我遇到过的Dom。”

    “天啊，你当时他妈的只有13岁？！”Tony强调了Clint想一掠而过的那点，“我会补偿你的，槽！”  
  
注释：

2、这一段Clint的叙述有很多前后矛盾的地方。有可能是他有点记忆混乱，也有可能是作者要体现他的痛苦？

————

    就像Tony承诺的那样，他用了好几个星期去溺爱Clint。Clint也就随他去了，毕竟用昂贵的礼物洗澡或是去五星级饭店（复数）吃饭这种事儿真是太棒了！他一直没有当回事儿，直到他走进Tony的实验室的时候，Tony的手里正拿着一个项圈。

    当Tony发现Clint的时候，他把它扔在了地上，像是在拿着一个烙铁一样。

    “Clint。”他睁大了眼睛。Clint只是盯着那个项圈，心砰砰直跳。“拜托请不要告诉我你也能黑Jarvis！我已经调试过了，他应该可以在任何人靠近那道门的时候告诉我。”

    Clint马上意识到Tony正在绝望地试图转移话题。

    “我当然可以黑进Jarvis，不过我觉得这是因为Jarvis同意我们这么做。”他顺着话头，不过并不能把视线从那个项圈上移开，“这......这是给我的吗？”

    Tony盯着那个项圈。Clint发现他在小心翼翼地捡起那个项圈前吞咽了一下。

    “我......”Tony犹豫了一下，让那个项圈挂在了他的手上，“好吧，老实来说，是的。我已经准备了有一段时间了，不过你不应该知道这个的。可能永远也不会。我不想......我不想赶走你。”

    Clint知道项圈代表着什么。这几乎就相当于一个永远在一起的承诺，给他打上Tony的标记。

    他从Tony的手上拿走了这个项圈，无视了Tony的退缩。这个项圈由软皮革制成，平滑，干净，在他的手上一尘不染。它的搭扣设计典雅，一看就是Tony的手笔。他还发现这上面的雕刻和Tony胸前的反应堆一样，这证实了这点。Clint卖光了他的家产大概也买不起。

    “你不必要戴着它。”Tony的话语听起来有点失望，“我不是......我没有意识到你来了。你不应该知道我有这个的。”

    作为回应，Clint把这个项圈还给了Tony并跪在了地上。Tony僵住了，不过很快他把他笨拙的手放在了Clint的脖子上。

    “Clint，你......你确定吗？”

    Clint的视线向上移了一些。

    “是的，”他羞涩地笑了，“总之你非常应该是我的Dom。我可以佩戴你的项圈，我喜欢。”

    当冰冷的皮革环绕上他的脖颈时，他觉得有点奇怪。搭扣轻易地就被扣上了，Clint不断摆弄着它。

    “如果你不喜欢的话，你可以马上脱掉它。”Tony解释到，“我不想束缚着你。”

    Clint点了点头，感受着搭扣上面的雕刻，笑了。他会好的，他现在是Tony的了。  
  


————

    这个项圈引起了Natasha的警觉，因为她没有被告知。

    “这就是Stark的项圈？”Nat睁大着眼睛说。

    Clint点了点头。几乎同时，Steve和Bruce的脑袋转了过来。他们盯着他，这让Tony快要被自豪感填满了。

    而Coulson、Hill和Fury的反应却不怎么大。他们看到了，对着Tony点了点头，然后继续着和Clint的谈话。Clint看起来一点都不惊讶，不过Tony有那么一丢丢失望。

    然而，公众媒体的反应才是最棒的。

    Clint去到哪儿都被人群包围着。事实上，他几乎在战斗的时候都会被狗仔队跟着。当然，这对于Clint来说不是个麻烦，因为他可是超级间谍级别的。不过有一天他差点死于试图保护一个记者不要受伤。

    当Clint在医院醒来的时候，他发现他的银行存款多了整整500w。Tony带着卖牙膏广告的微笑解释到：“那个报社给你这笔钱是为了阻止我把告状甩到他脸上。我现在也可以这么做，如果你想的话。请一定要让我这么做，我要让那个操蛋的记者被炒掉。”

    Clint想了想，觉得那个记者大概还有孩子要养。是的，他也被气坏了，不过最后他还是活下来了并且他也没有断手断脚的，还多了500w在他的账户上，这才发生了三天。他说服Tony放弃了那个念头。

    记者们不再在他战斗的时候骚扰他，不过显然这也意味着他们会在他们日常出行的时候变本加厉地试图靠近他。Clint最后学会了如何低头躲开那些长枪短炮。不过他们还是减少了外出次数。

    然而Tony意识到，真正的问题是Clint本该是个间谍，而他绝对获得了大众超乎规格的关注。当他向Clint提到这点时，Clint只是耸了耸肩膀。

    “我不是没有考虑过这点。我会没事儿的。”

    Tony也发现他现在把Clint推到了个危险的境况。不仅因为所有人都知道他是个Sub了，而且所有想对Tony不利的人现在都知道Clint的存在了，而且他们很有可能知道他是谁。

    “我怎么就没有提前预想到这个问题？”Tony惊恐地说。

    Clint对他翻了个白眼。

    “真谢谢你啊，我早就已经想到了。我也可以知道你所有敌人的小算盘，所以，真的不用太担心这个。”

    Tony怎么可能会不担心？Clint的确被绑架过，虽然这不过是有一条论证他们有多么比不上Clint的可笑证明。Clint甚至在那些跟踪者应该开始跟踪前就能发现他们。这看起来挺搞笑的，直到Tony开始担心如果那些人开始雇佣比Clint更强的肌肉佬来干这事儿时会发生什么状况。

    当他把这个想法告诉Natasha的时候，她觉得她个人被冒犯了。

    “Clint可以悄悄靠近我，而我并不能悄悄靠近他。你真的觉得世界上还有谁比我们还会偷偷做事？”

    Tony也把这个想法告诉了Coulson、Nick和Hill。他们皱起眉头对他说：“Agent Barton可是我们最好的探员，不单止是暗杀，在偷盗和智力方面也是。”

    Tony并不觉得他被告知他的Sub很可能是全美国，甚至有可能是全世界，最好的杀手和小偷是不是真的是一件好事儿，不过这起码可以帮忙减轻他的担忧。

    不过只有一点点。

    “我想要放一个追踪芯片到你的项圈里。”Tony跟Clint说，这让Clint的眉毛抬了起来，露出了疑惑的表情。

    Tony想，Clint的一个优点是，他永远不会妄想一些弦外之音。他很坦诚，会把头脑中的所有想法毫无保留地说出来，并期待着Tony能也这么坦诚地对他。Tony当然也做到了。

    Clint看着桌面上的小芯片，“好啊。为什么？”

    “因为如果有人绑架了你的话，至少我会知道你在哪里。”

    Clint又考虑了一遍。  

    “但是如果他们脱下了这个项圈......”

    “那起码我会得到一些线索。求你了，好吗？而且你总是会在我不在附近的时候从非常高的楼顶坠落。我想要知道你在哪儿好让我接住你，这肯定是个好想法。”

    Clint咧开嘴笑了起来，并低下头好让Tony脱下他的项圈。

    “好吧。不过我告诉你，我会留意那些想要绑架我的人的。”  
  


————

    唯一一次发生的绑架是被Clint允许的，而这仅仅是因为他受够了。他在事先给了Tony数量可观的警告，以防Tony抓狂暴走。而Tony全程跟踪，还带上了个军火库。Clint在把自己的声音伪装成惊恐的、受伤的Sub这点上做得太棒了。尽管那些绑匪如果还有点脑子的话都能发现他只是在演戏，不过显然他们没有。

    他们对Clint说尽了下流话，这让Tony想把他们徒手撕成两半。不过Tony觉得这有可能也是件好事儿，因为Clint很乐在其中。最起码他们里有一个很享受这个过程。

    Clint很快就知道他到底想要什么了——一场毫无忌惮、淋漓尽致、丧心病狂的大破坏。最后他得到了他们所有的数据，并塞满了U盘带了回来。Tony利用它黑进了一连串相关的公司并偷走了他们所有的数据。如果他们黑心地想要绑架他的Sub，那他就会想办法黑进他们的数据库。（3）

    那些公司终于得到了教训，他们不再试图绑架Clint。

注释：  
3、此处原剧有谐音梗，我尽量了。  
  


————  
    他们谁也没有说过“我爱你”。他们只会说，“Tony是我的Dom”或是“Clint是我的Sub。”，不过从没有逾越一步。Tony对Clint有感觉。非常有感觉，他能肯定。他也几乎能肯定Clint也喜欢他。不过什么都没发生，而对此Tony一点都不困扰。

    直到有一天，在Tony准备引导Clint进入状态时，Clint说：“我们应该试着来一发。”

   Tony盯着他好一会儿，不过Clint只是推了推他的肩膀。

    “我是认真的好嘛。我相信你。”

    Clint没有再说什么，而Tony也没有再在这件事上发表意见。

    在Clint进入状态后，当他顺从地雌伏在Tony手心下时，Tony重重地吞咽了一下后说：“我要脱你衣服了。”

    Clint只是迟缓地点了点头。Tony把他的衣服和裤子都脱了下来。往常他们这样就足够了，所以他在拳击短裤上犹豫了一会儿。最后他决定等会儿。取而代之，他吻了吻Clint突出的髋骨并用手掌感受着他结实的腹肌。Clint为这触碰而呻吟，不过当Tony抬起头敏锐地看向他时，他并不显得不舒服或是痛苦。

    Clint呻吟着，并勃起了。这令他操蛋的性感。Tony像是受到鼓励一样让Clint喘息起来，呻吟着弄乱床单，汗湿而虚弱地抓紧他。老实说，这并没有耗费Tony太多精力，毕竟Clint是他在床上见过的进入状态后最敏感的Sub之一。Tony怀疑这是不是也因为Clint已经过很久没有在服从状态进行过性行为了。（4）

    当他为了给Clint一个吻而爬上来的时候，Clint吮吸着他的唇瓣发出叹息，并张开腿好让Tony能处在它们之间。

    “你真的可以吗，Clint？”尽管Clint的勃起已经顶住了他的腹部，Tony还是问了。

    Clint点点头。Tony再次用力地吮吸了Clint的嘴唇，就像是要把他拆骨入腹一样。他从未在性爱过程中如此紧张过。不过他所害怕的并不是性爱本身，而是那个会推动Clint陷入迷失状态的可能性。

    他用了成吨的润滑油，仁慈而熟练地涂满了他整个手指，并在Clint的臀部下面垫了个枕头。雌性Sub从不需要准备——她们通常是顺从的，而且在进入状态后就会产生性欲，这让她们足够得松并湿得能滴下来。不过雄性Sub不同，因为他们的雄性身躯并不是为被进入而设计的。Tony轻轻地在Clint紧致的括约肌上画着圈圈，Clint呻吟着向下挪动了一点点。

    “嘘.....我要把你好好地打开，让你足够容纳下我。”

    Tony感受到这些话语让Clint的身子颤抖了起来。他把他的手指探了进去，并用拇指划过Clint的会阴。他们俩同时呻吟了出来。Clint紧紧地箍着Tony的手指，而他的平滑肌收缩着，邀请着那根手指继续深入。很快Tony开始移动着手指，而Clint的身体相当愿意为他敞开。Tony又压入了一根手指。Clint发出了愉悦的鼻息。

    “你喜欢这样？”

    Tony吸了一口气。Clint点了点头，他被汗打湿的头发在他前额上相互交缠。

    准备工作并没有花费太多时间，Clint已经足够放松了。很快，Tony就给他抽搐着的阴茎套上了安全套，并把他自己往上拉了一下，好对准Clint的穴口（5）

    “准备好了吗？”他把他和Clint的额头摁到了一起，并问到。

    他把自己慢慢地推进去。Clint从喉咙里发出了低吟。

    “把脚抬起来环住我的腰，Clint。”Tony耳语，而Clint马上就这么做了，“好孩子，天啊，你真是太紧了！”

    Clint以低语回应。Tony马上僵住了。Clint再次开始颤栗。Tony的脑中警报声大作，俯瞰着他。

    “Jarvis，”他呼唤道，“Jarvis，检查激素水平。”

    “危险，Sir，他正在迅速跌入迷失状态。”

    “操。”Tony马上退了出来，不过Clint依旧在他怀里低语着，颤抖着。

    “Clint，Clint。”他捏了捏Clint的脖子，然后用力按摩着。他一只手摩擦着Clint的腰，又用力地吻了吻他的脖子，“Clint，醒过来。Clint。”

    并不存在任何正常的，甚至是安全的方式让一个Sub这么猛烈地脱离状态，不过Tony宁可要一个病怏怏的Clint也不要一个迷失了的Clint。他捏住Clint的脖子，逼迫他看向自己。

    “看着我。醒过来。”

    然后Clint这么做了，剧烈而痛苦地痉挛着要脱离Tony的掌控。

    “Jarvis，桶！”

    Clint吐在了Jarvis扔下来的那个塑料桶里。

    “谢谢.....”他想方设法在剧烈的呕吐中说出了这句话。

    “对不起。”再另一次呕吐前，他又想办法说出了另一个词。

    Tony不知道他现在到底应该感谢上帝还是对着Clint道歉，不过他并不准备在Clint还在把他胃里的东西都吐出来的时候争论这个。Clint虚弱地呼了口气然后往前倒了下去，不过Tony紧紧抓住了他。

    “水？”

    Clint的声音颤抖而虚弱，Tony从未听过的那种。Clint抿了几口后有点恶心，就推开了。

    “我很抱歉。”Tony小声地说。他根本不知道如果一个Sub被这么突然一下强迫脱离状态会有多糟糕。他发誓他根本不想让任何类似的事发生，“上帝作证，我很抱歉。”

    Clint靠在Tony的肩头摇了一下头，就一下。

    “没事的。如果不这样我早就已经迷失了。”他有好一会儿没有再发出一点声音。他再次发声时，听起来已经精疲力尽，好像刚刚那句话已经超出他的极限太多，“留下来陪我？”

    “现在我根本不想去其他任何地方。”  
  


注释：

4、原句： Tony wonders if it has something to do with the fact that Clint hasn’t had sex while he’s under for a long time.  这里假设了“Under”和“Down”是一个用法。  
5、Line up？ 排着队操？不太对吧？！ 可是“对齐”这个意思需要有“With”.....

————

    Clint停下了所有的任务，并淡出了公众的视野。在第四天的时候，Coulson为了一件任务打来电话，而Tony只是坦诚地告诉了他所有事。

    “我把他从服从状态直接拉了出来。他病了。”

    正好3分钟26秒后，Coulson、Natasha、Clint、Bruce和Steve（Thor紧跟其后）（6）全都出现在了他的房间里。Tony不是不希望这样，不过他们制造出来的噪音超出了他的忍受范围。Clint刚刚才终于陷入那种能称为是休息的睡眠。

    他向他们皱眉，并发出嘘声让他们安静：“操他妈地闭嘴！”还示意了在他怀里睡着的金毛。

    过去四天里，Clint只抿了几口汤水，并吐满了数不清的桶子。他也没有发烧或是怎么的，他只是累坏了并觉得恶心。甚至连水都令他难以下咽，这逼着Tony只能给他挂水。

    Bruce第一个发声，不过他更多地看向Natasha和Coulson，而不是Tony。“Clint表现得并不像是你虐待了他一样。”

    Tony向Coulson和Natasha的方向瞪着眼。“那是因为我并没有！他快要迷失了，所以我不得不把他强制唤醒。”

    Natasha终于理解为什么Clint裸着了，不过她还是狠狠地盯着Tony。“Clint才是那个想要干一炮的。所以我们可以待会儿再谈这个，而不是在Clint吐了好几百万次后刚睡着的时候，好吗？”

    Steve叹了口气。“没什么好说的。我们只是很担心他，但我信任你。”他坚定地说，看向了和Bruce一样的方向。

    “我信任Tony。”Natasha突然说，“我只是不信任任何和Clint在一起的人。”她用高跟鞋的跟碾了碾地板后悄悄踏出了一步。

    Coulson揉了揉他的太阳穴。“我很抱歉，Stark。她只是坚信没有任何人可以配得上Barton，而我不想冒任何风险。”

    Tony对着他的方向摆摆手。“是啊，那就好。迟点再说，现在快滚。如果Clint醒了过来并又开始吐的话，我保证你们谁都不会好过。”

注释：  
6、作者在暗示锤盾锤？！

  
————  
    到第七天，Clint都没有明显好转。事实上，他看起来绝对想狗屎那么糟。他的眼眶凹陷，皮肤不再呈现出小麦色，而是显现出病态的白色。而Jarvis计算出他起码瘦了15磅（7）Tony只想打破窗户，然后扔些什么东西出去。特别是当Clint开始坚持他要重回健身房的时候。

     “我必须保持身材。”他试图解释

    “你甚至还不能坐起来，更不用说站着了！”Tony毫不犹豫地拆穿了。“那你倒是告诉我你打算怎么去被沙袋打啊！”（8）

    Tony占据了道理的制高点，不过Clint总之还是“抗争”了一下。

    “Clint，”Tony轻抚着Clint的后颈说，“作为你的Dom，我命令你留在床上，并休息。”

    Clint不再挣扎，而是把手伸向了Tony。Tony把Clint的脑袋放到了自己的膝盖上，并帮忙把那浸湿了他头发的冷汗扫掉。他一直这么做，直到Clint无力地靠在了他身上。

    Clint在三小时后才醒来。而当他醒来时，Tony劝他喝一些汤。Clint一想到要把什么东西弄进肚子里，脸都变白了，特别是每次他吃东西后都会吐出所有东西和几乎两倍的胆汁。不过Clint不能一直不吃东西。Tony想办法让他开始喝水而不是挂水，所以他还有点希望。

    Clint在抿了三口后就摇了摇头推开了汤。Tony没有强迫他。Clint开始颤抖，有好几次他顿在了那儿似乎他就要吐出来了，不过他想办法把所有东西又咽了回去。

    “我很抱歉。”Clint在又顿住好几次并把东西咽回去，但最后还是吐了出来之后说，“如果你想要一个新的Sub，我能理解的。”

    “为什么你会觉得我需要一个新的Sub？”Tony在帮忙擦干净Clint身上的冷汗时说。

    “因为我不能像是一个Sub一样做爱。”（9）

    “真是个和翔一样糟糕的理由。如果你要甩了我的话你需要更好的理由，Barton。”Tony裂开嘴露出了个买牙膏广告的笑容，而Clint迟疑了一会儿也卖起了牙膏。（10）

    “我们可以在你不在服从状态的时候做，好吗？”

    Clint对着Tony的肚子就来了一拳。这有点儿疼，不过起码Clint笑了起来。

注释：  
7、15磅相当于6.8公斤。铁罐，我都想打死你了好嘛！  
8、哈哈，我知道这很冷 Orz 原文就是“Punch sandbags=打沙袋”  
9、这里原文是“Submissive Sex”，我觉得这么译大概会比“顺从地给你操”更温柔那么一丢丢......  
10、我的错，这里都是我的错。原文不过是个露齿笑 Orz  
  


————  
    第一次他们真的像是在摔跤一样地来一发的时候是在一次和某种酸性巨型生物（11）的战斗后，在他们的肾上腺素都超标的时候。他们都不记得具体的过程了，不过他们最后相互纠缠着倒在了Tony的床上。Clint的脚勾住了Tony，而Tony的手指上已经沾满了润滑油。他甚至没来得及带套，就开始慢慢插进去。

    “我不记得我怎么进行到这里了。”Tony大笑着说。

    Clint马上也笑得快要喘不过气，“我也不记得了。”

    “这还.....这还好吗？我应该继续吗？”

    “操，Tony。如果你停下的话，我会打爆你的蛋蛋。”

    Tony没有停下来，他开始慢慢地前后移动着，而Clint的脚稍微上抬了一点，好让他能勾住Tony的屁股。他们紧紧地抓住彼此，用掌心和嘴唇寻找着彼此，勾画着彼此的轮廓。Tony最后伸出手把Clint紧紧地抱在了怀里。Clint以不可思议的力度箍紧着他，低吟着达到了高潮。接下来是Tony。Tony倒在了Clint身上。Clint小声地抱怨了几句却没有推开他。

    “那真是他妈的棒！”Tony叹息着做了个侧滚翻，好让Clint不会被他压窒息。

    “操，Clint。”他笑着，高潮的余韵在他身子里回荡着，“我真操他妈的爱你。”

    那句话已经被说出来了，在Tony可以收回他之前。Clint翻身把Tony压在了身下。他的屁股直直地对着Tony的老二，不过Tony觉得这显然不是该再来一发的时候，在Clint以这种眼神盯着他的时候。

    “你不能把那句话收回去！”Clint说，“或是......或是说你是说朋友爱还是什么别的。我不会给你机会收回去的！（12）”

    Clint从上方充满敌意地盯着他，而Tony笑得停不下来。

    “宝贝，”他用手摩挲着Clint的侧腰，“你真的得自信点儿。你很快就再也不能摆脱我了。再说，”他把Clint拉到了自己身上，而Clint把他的脸埋在了Tony的肩膀上，“我不是那个还没说出这句话的人。”

    他能感受到Clint在他肩头咧开嘴笑的动作，一句轻得几乎让人听不到的话沿着他的肩头飘了出来。（13）这已经够好了。

注释：  
11、Acid giant:史莱姆？  
12、这里原文是 I’ll give you this one chance to take it back. 但我觉得前后矛盾啊？  
13、原文：A ghost of a word traced out onto his shoulder.  
  
————  
    他们想办法在Stark大厦所有的平面上做爱。他们没有被现场抓(wei)包(guan)过的唯一理由是Clint有能力发现任何靠近的人，就算是他在Tony所谓的“平面”上被操得欲仙欲死的时候。还有Jarvis。

    一天，当Tony满足地抱着Clint，并用手指从他的鼻子一直摸到他的脸颊时，Clint说： “我想要再次试试像是Sub一样做爱。”

    “不行。”Tony的态度非常坚定。不行。“我不会让你再经历那个了。”

    Clint没有再说些什么或是做些什么，只是蜷缩在了Tony的怀里。  
  
  


————

    Clint在每次做爱或是Tony要引导他进入服从状态前都这么问。差不多过了两个月后，Tony没有继续按揉着Clint的脖颈让他进入服从状态。

    “我不明白。你讨厌那个。你根本一点都不想要像是个Sub做爱。是什么让你改变了主意？”

    Clint的手指抵住了Tony的肩膀。

    “你。”

    他们就这么安静地坐着。Tony温柔地抚摸着Clint的脖子。最终，Tony叹息着妥协了。

    “好吧，”Clint抬头看向他，“不过有两个条件。我会让Jarvis监视着你的激素水平，而且我会在任何问题出现的时候停下。如果这次出现任何问题的话，我们再也不会谈论这个。永远不会。”

    Clint抓紧他，点了点头。

    Tony并不是很困难地就引导他进入了臣服状态，而Clint在整个准备的过程中都表现良好。尽管如此，Tony还是犹豫了。他戴好了套并轻轻地摩擦着Clint的侧腰。

    “Jarvis，”他像是在喃喃自语，“激素水平？”

    “他很好，Sir。”

    Tony叹了口气。Clint期待着什么似的仰望着他，而Tony只是又叹了一口气。慢点儿来，他对自己说，慢点儿。Clint在Tony侵入他时喘息，不过什么都没发生，除了Clint紧紧地握着Tony的手肘这点以外。Tony直到，好吧，直到他再也不能向前了，才发现自己已经到底了。

    “操，”他说，“Clint？”

    Clint的声音颤抖着。“感觉很棒，”他小声地说，“Tony。”

    Tony曾经听过这种声音。他抓紧了Clint的腰，并用力吻了吻Clint的鼻子。Clint发出了呻吟，就像是一个被唤醒情欲的Sub。老实说，Tony曾经以为自己再也不会从Clint口中听到这种声音了。他慢慢地拔了出来又插了回去，而Clint低吟着发出颤音。

    “这样呢？”

    Clint说不出话来地点点头。当他试图抓住Tony的手臂时，他的呼吸变成了一连串的喘息。Tony帮忙抓住了他的手，十指交缠，然后才开始前后移动。他越来越快，越来越快，直到他快要把Clint对折起来了，但他还在里面用力地撞击着。

    Tony明白当一个Dom和Sub做爱时，他们体内的激素会发生什么变化。一个Sub进入服从状态，而Dom让他平静下来这种事不过是一些激素带来的结果。老实说，Tony早就清楚所有的这些细节，不过这并不重要。

    Clint因为体内舒适的感觉而真的开始颤抖，他的眼泪因为这完全淹没了他的愉悦而不是疼痛从他的脸颊滑落。Tony已经有好一段时间没有见过这样的Sub了，虽然其中的很大一部分原因是因为他和Clint在一起后就再也没有和其他的Sub做过爱。

    Clint用力地夹紧了Tony，这让他看起来如此可口。而当他试图抱住Tony的背而不得不放开他的手时，他轻轻地发出呻吟。Tony弯下身来，轻轻地吻了吻他，然后开始把自己完全拔出来后又向下狠狠地撞回去（14），这让Clint的背被压出了完美的弓形并从唇间发出了夹杂着呻吟和尖叫的声音。

    “你真美。”他在Clint因达到高潮而啜泣的时候这么告诉他，他被他的肠壁紧紧地包裹在里面，“上帝啊，你真美。”（15）

    Clint努力地想要保持清醒，以接受Tony的所有撞击和高潮。在Tony处理掉安全套并拿回了一条毛巾的时候，擦干净他的时候，他都还醒着，甚至是Tony重新躺回到了他身边的时候。他依偎在Tony身边，满足地叹息，然后闭上了眼睛。

 

注释：  
14、作者用了“Prostrate”这个词........我满脑子俯卧撑 Orz  
15、“You are so beautiful.”个人觉得漂亮可能会更加好，但是这样就有点娘化的感觉.....谁能给我个词 Orz

 

————  
    “我的屁股疼死了。”这是Clint选择了这句话来叫醒Tony。Tony惊慌了好几秒才意识到Clint在咯咯直笑。然后他掌掴了他的屁股。

    “疼。”Clint偷笑着坐了起来，“不过，操，这棒透了！你觉得爽吗？因为我不知道你的感觉，不过我真的觉得他妈的棒透了！操，我们可以快点再来一次吗？”

    “你这个磨人的小妖精，（16）”，Tony不可自制地笑了起来，而Clint用力地锤了他的肚子一下好让他停下来。“你这个坏孩子。（17）”

    Clint用露八齿的卖牙膏微笑闪瞎了Tony。

    “我做错了。我觉得我的Dom要稍微惩罚我一下。”

 

注释：  
16、很好，现在我们都学会“磨人的小妖精”的英语是 “Sex fiend”了。好吧，本来是“色情狂”的意思。  
17、原文：You bad sub。 有You bastard的谐音梗？  
  
————End————


End file.
